bollespatentpendingfandomcom-20200213-history
Patent Pending: Special Event
About Patent Pending: Special Event (simply titled Patent Pending upon release) was a comedy/satirical web series featuring the titular robotics team. Over the course of roughly a month in October 2018, four episodes and a feature film were recorded. Of these, only the first two episodes are available to view on the team's YouTube channel. Spencer has expressed interest in releasing the final 2 episodes, but there exist no official plans to do so as of now. Synopsis ''Special Event ''follows the members of Patent Pending clan in a race against time to escape the robotics room and enter the real city streets. While doing so, they must fend off brutal attacks by a rival clan. Plot Long before the current members of the Patent Pending clan were born, many people were trapped inside the robotics room and forced to build a robot from scratch in order to escape. Construction lasted for generations, as every night a rival clan would undo the day's progress. Fast forward to the present day, and the feud is still going strong. Five members of Patent Pending realize that they are the last people in the clan. They must stop the rival clan once and for all and escape to the Real City Streets. Production The series was originally intended to include two seasons with eight episodes each. Due to time and budget issues, these plans were scrapped in favor of a single season containing four episodes along with a full-length feature film. Of the four episodes filmed, only the first two were released to the public. The second two were never edited or had soundtracks made, and the footage for episodes three and four remain in possession of PK and Spencer respectively. Filming for both the first season and the movie was done through October and November 2018 by PK and Spencer. They both starred in, wrote, and directed everything, and were able to include several high-profile guest stars. Feature Film A 42-minute film was created after the first season was finished. ''The Patent Pending Movie, ''acts as a standalone film as it includes the entirety of episodes one and two, and several clips from episode four. The series' creators felt that a movie would be a more efficient way of telling the Patent Pending story than a serialized format. All filming and post-production was done by Spencer. Currently, the finished movie is posted as a private video on Spencer's YouTube channel, although it is unavailable to the public. ''The Patent Pending Movie ''follows the same storyline as the Patent Pending series, in a more extended format. In addition to the story involving the Real City Streets and the rival clan, a new plotline is introduced. It follows the team's discovery of Project S.O.L.L.E.E., a plan to take over the world through a lactose famine. Credits '''Spencer '''as himself '''PK '''as himself '''Aman '''as himself '''Zekun '''as himself '''Charlie '''as himself '''The Cameraman '''as him/herself Featuring '''Jack '''as Garfmel the Wise Featuring '''The New Kid '''as himself